Enemistad de Bebes y Niñas
'Enmity of Baby and Girls 'ó 'Enemistad de Bebes y Niñas '''es el segundo episodio de la primera temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, siendo el segundo episodio de la serie en general. Fue estrenado el 7 de noviembre del 2016 en Estados Unidos. Sinopsis Cuando Poof conoce a Chloe Carmichael, termina quedando celoso de ella, ya que Cosmo, Wanda y Timmy tienen mas interés que en el. Por ello, Poof decide desacerse de ella, y todo depende de Timmy y Sparky evitarlo. Trama ''El episodio comienza en casa de Timmy. El esta en su habitación, echado en su cama, leyendo un comic de Barbilla Roja, y en eso de la pecere, sale Cosmo, que esta en pijama, cepillandose los dientes, y al enjuagarse, escupe en la cara de Timmy, quien se enfada. 'Timmy: '¡Cosmo! 'Cosmo (mientras se cepilla los dientes): '''Lo siento Timmy, ya conoces las reglas, cuando tu hada se este cepillando los dientes, tienes que cubrirte la cara. '''Timmy: '¿Pero no lo puedes hacer en tu pecera? 'Cosmo (mientras se cepilla los dientes): '''Ni hablar, Wanda ha actuado muy paranoica ahi dentro, ya sabes que no me gusta ver a Wanda asi '''Timmy: '''Alto, ¿Wanda esta actuando paranoica? ''Cosmo se enjuaga y escupe en el suelo 'Cosmo: '''No solo paranoica, si no que también parece estar actuando... ''Entonces Timmy y Cosmo miran la pecera, que se esta moviendo extrañamente, y en eso Wanda sale de ella, muy sucia y con el pelo despeinado. 'Timmy: '¡Wanda!, ¿porque estas asi? Entonces Wanda le agarra la camiseta a Timmy. 'Wanda: '¡No lo entiendes!, ¡estoy muy estresada, mirame, no me he arreglado! Wanda entonces queda seria y se mete rapidamente a la pecera, causando una erucción de agua que les cae a Timmy y Cosmo. 'Cosmo: '''Vaya, nunca la he visto tan estresada '''Timmy: '''Es cierto, y ¿porque dice que no se ha arreglado? '''Cosmo: '''Bueno Timmy, las hadas tienen el deber de arreglarse cuando se tienen que preparar para la llegada de su bebe que regresa de la Escuela Mágica. ''Cosmo queda serio en ese momento y al alzar su varita, esta brilla, haciendo que Cosmo desaparezca y vuelva a su pecera, entrando al castillo y en eso la pecera se vuelve a mover, lo que asusta a Timmy, y en eso, Cosmo y Wanda salen de la pecera, ambos listos y arreglados. 'Timmy: '''Espera, ¿que es lo que esta pasando? '''Wanda: '''Oh Timmy, Poof va a regresar de la Escuela Mágica y tenemos que estar bien arreglados cuando llege, sabes que somos sus padres y tu, su hermano. '''Cosmo: '''Y por eso, también llevaras smoking ''Mientras Cosmo habla, alza su varita y al brillar, la ropa de Timmy cambia a un smoking 'Timmy: '¡Oh por favor! 'Wanda: '''Silencio Timmy, que nuestro pequeño esta por llegar y te aseguro que nos dara un calido abrazo ''Entonces Poof aparece con POOF, volando por toda la habitación, muy apurado y sudando, lo que hace también que a Cosmo, Wanda y Timmy se les manche y desbaraten los smokings. 'Timmy: '''Ehhh...gracias Poof '''Wanda: '''Poof, ¿no vas a darle un abrazo a tús padres? '''Cosmo: '''Sí, ¿a tus amados padres...y medio hermano? '''Timmy: '¿Que? Entonces Poof agarra la camisa de Timmy 'Poof: '¡No lo entienden, hoy tuve un día muy agitado en la escuela, y tengo mucha tarea por hacer! Poof alza su sonajero y al brillar, este se desaparece y aparece en su pecera, entrando al castillo, moviendose. 'Timmy: '''Bueno, parece que no teniamos que usar estos smokings después de todo '''Wanda: '''Pero no lo entiendo, Poof siempre llega a la casa de buen humor, una vez llego de mal humor y ahora llega apurado por querer hacer su tarea ''Timmy queda serio y grita 'Timmy: '¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Entonces Cosmo se acerca a Timmy 'Cosmo: '''Jajajajajajajajajaja, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy.... '''Timmy: '''Lo se lo se, Poof no tiene que heredar todo lo que yo soy, apesar de que somos hermanos '''Cosmo: '''No, lo que te iba a decir es saber que a tu papá no le gusta que grites asi, incluso cuando hay visita '''Timmy: '¿Que?, tonterías, mi papá no meteria extraños a las 8 de la mañana. 'Sr. Turner (voz): '''Ohhh Timmy ''Cosmo y Wanda desaparecen y regresan a su pecera. El Sr. Turner entra a la habitación de Timmy. 'Sr. Turner: '''He metido extraños a las 8 de la mañana '''Timmy: '¿¡Que!?, ¿te volviste loco? 'Sr. Turner: '''Lo desearia Timmy, pero no, ya que a los extraños que invite son los Dinkelberg ''Timmy queda palido y se mueve como loco, haciendo que caiga al suelo mareado. 'Sr. Turner: '''Vamos Timmy, no exageres, invite a los Dinkelberg, pero no para hacerme sus amigos, si no que para humillarlos ''Timmy se levanta 'Timmy: '''Pues eso si esta bien papá '''Sr. Turner: '''Me alegra que pensemos igual, asi que quedate aqui, mientras me voy a la sala a torturar y humillar a esos 2 vecinos que siempre nos hacen mandados '''Timmy: '''Papá, los Dinkelberg no nos ordenan hacer mandados '''Sr. Turner: '''Eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer Timmy, asi que quedate aqui, que tu papá te salvara de esos detestables vecinos ''El Sr. Turner se pone en pose de superhéroe, y se va de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Cosmo y Wanda salen de su pecera. 'Wanda: '''Bueno Timmy, creo que será un largo día '''Cosmo: '''Alegrate, podemos hacer cualquier cosa mientras disfrutamos de este día, como jugar beisból, ver televisión o...tal vez ver a Chloe llegar a la casa, para preguntarnos que hacer este largo día. ''Entonces Chloe llega a la habitación de Timmy 'Chloe: '''Hola Timmy, me estaba preguntando ¿que hacer este largo largo día? '''Timmy: '''Pues podemos jugar beisból, ver televisión o ver a Cosmo intentar morderse el trasero '''Cosmo: '''Ay por favor Timmy, eso seria tonto ''Cosmo se trata de morderse el trasero, haciendo que de vueltas y vueltas, y Wanda se pone la mano en la cabeza. 'Wanda: '''Ahhhh '''Chloe: '''En fin, tal vez podemos hacer algo mucho mejor que eso '''Timmy: '''Concuerdo, no te preocupes Chloe, encontraremos algo de lo que con que divertirnos durante este largo largo día ''Entonces Poof sale de su pecera 'Poof: '''Timmy, ¿sabes donde estan esos cuadernos y libros de quimica que pensaste que tiraria al excusado pero que no fue asi, si no que pense venderselos al Sr. Crocker? ''Poof en eso mira a Chloe y se asusta. 'Poof: '¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¿que hace esa niña rubia en tu habitación Timmy? 'Chloe: '''Hola bebe flotante, soy la vecina de Timmy, Chloe Carmichael '''Poof: '¿¡Chloe...Chloe Carmichael? Poof queda consternado y se enfada de lo peor y mira a Chloe muy enfadado 'Chloe: '''Eh, es un gusto conocerte bebe flotante '''Cosmo: '¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!, Chloe...Chloe...Chloe 'Chloe: '''Lo se, debe ser su bebe mágico '''Cosmo: '''No, iba a decir que a Poof no le gustan las visitas inesperadas, ya que usualmente cuando ve a un chico o una chica inesperada, se termina enojando por creer que ese chico o chica es mas importante para nosotros que el. ''Poof estaba muy enfado que se pone rojo y escupe fuego en la cara de Cosmo, lo que hace que este quede quemado. 'Cosmo: '''Poof..Poof...Poof '''Poof: '¿¡QUE!? 'Cosmo: '¡Nada, nada! Cosmo alza su varita y al brillar, desaparece y regresa a su pecera, entrando al castillo. Entonces Poof se acerca a Chloe y la agarra de su playera. 'Poof: '¡Esuchame bien niña perfecta, solo puede haber un concentido en la familia Turner y ese soy yo, asi que alejate de Timmy y mis papás...O NO TE LA VAS ACABAAAAAAAAR! Poof suelta a Chloe y con su sonajero, regresa a su pecera, entrando al castillo. Chloe se levanta mareada y Timmy se acerca a ella. 'Timmy: '''Lo siento Chloe, es que Poof recien te acaba de conocer, por lo que falta tiempo para que el te agrade. '''Chloe: '''Oh, no hay problema Timmy, después de todo los bebes no suelen agradarme la primera véz, a veces mis padres quieren que me agraden a la fuerza, pero creo que con Poof sera diferente, creeme que pronto me agradara. '''Timmy: '''Okey, creo en tí, solo procura no darle su biberon cuando este demasiado caliente ''Chloe le levanta el pulgar, giñandole el ojo. Chloe se va de la habitación y Sparky entra en ese momento. 'Sparky: '¡Timmy, te recomendaria que no bajaras a la sala de estar!, tu papá esta peleando con el señor Dinkelberg en el juego de Twister Wisker. 'Sr. Turner (voz): '¿A eso le llamas 3 circulos a la derecha? Se esucha el sonido de un gato maullando, lo que hace que Timmy y Sparky queden extrañados y se vayan de la habitación. Mientras, Poof los mira desde la pecera. 'Poof: '''Eso, anda Timmy, anda con la chica perfecta, que pronto se hará, la chica desperfecta, ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ''Poof sonrie malvadamente. Afuera de la casa de Timmy, el y Sparky estan paseando por la calle del vecindario. 'Sparky: '''Wow Timmy, no puedo creer que Poof este tan celoso de Chloe, todo porque es la niña perfecta '''Timmy: '''Ahora que lo pienso, esta peor que la primera vez que conoci a Chloe, y basicamente yo también sentia celos de ella por ser la niña perfecta '''Sparky: '''Oh vamos Timmy, Chloe sera la niña perfecta, pero no la niña que lo puede todo ''Entonces se escucha una explosión que alerta a Timmy y Sparky y ellos ven que esa explosión vino del zoologico. 'Timmy: '¿Que fue lo que sucedio? 'Chloe (voz): '¡Los salve Timmy! Timmy y Sparky miran arriba y se ve que Chloe esta en un paracaidas, junto a varios animales del zoologico de Dimmsdale, lo que deja a los 2 asombrados, y al caer al suelo, deja que los animales se vayan. 'Chloe: '''Sabia que algo malo pasaba en el zoologico de Dimmsdale, asi que decidi ir alla, y me di cuenta de que un malvado hombre queria exportar a esos animales, asi que yo con mi astucia, valentia y ¡dulcuraaaaaaaaa! (''al decir eso, pone ojos brillosos), logre salvar a esos animales de ese hombre malvado, y ahora son libres. 'Timmy: '''Ehhhhh, no habras tomado en cuenta de que acabas de liberar a animales salvajes que podrian destruir media ciudad. '''Chloe: '''Claro que lo tome en cuenta, por eso le pedi a mi papá que los llevara a la selva mas alejada de Dimmsdale, para que asi puedan estar mejor y en perfecta armonia. ''Entonces se ve que el Sr. Clark Carmichael esta en su helicoptero, llevando con un gancho a los animales atrapados en una red, y este le giña el ojo a Chloe y ella hace lo mismo. El Sr. Carmichael se lleva a los animales fuera de Dimmsdale, mientras los 3 se despiden de el. Cuando se va, dejan de hacerlo. 'Chloe: '''Bueno, ya hice demasiadas buenas acciones en un solo día, asi que creo que me tomare un descanso, ¡jugando videojuegoooooos! ''Mientras Chloe dice esto, se le ponen los ojos brillosos, y se va corriendo a su casa, cerrando la puerta 'Sparky: '''Retiro lo dicho, Chloe es la niña que lo puede todo '''Timmy: '''Eso es lo que la hace una niña especial ''Entonces se ve que Poof esta espiando a Timmy y Sparky por los arbustos. 'Poof: '''Oh, claro que es la niña especial, la niña que sufrira mi ira, jejejejejeje ''Poof hace brillar su sonajero, lo que hace que desaparezca de los arbustos. Entonces se ve la casa de Chloe por fuera, y se escucha un POOF en su casa. Timmy y Sparky notan esto. 'Timmy: '''Que raro, ¿tú deseaste que apareciera algo en la habitación de Chloe '''Sparky: '''No, y si lo hubiera echo, esa cosa seria un juguete de perro, me gustaria que mi otra dueña fuese mas juguetona conmigo ''Entonces se escucha un estruendo que sorprende a Timmy y Sparky. 'Timmy: '¿Que fue eso? Entonces se ve que la casa de Chloe esta casi destruida 'Timmy: '¡Oh no Chloe! 'Sparky: '''Descuida Timmy, yo salvare a Chloe ''Sparky corre rapidamente y vuela a la casa de Chloe, haciendo que esta estalle, y Timmy salta a los arbustos y en eso se ve que Sparky trae a Chloe que esta muy herida. Timmy se espanta y corre hacia Sparky que tiene a Chloe. 'Timmy: '¿Que fue lo que te pasó? 'Sparky: '''Bueno, no soy bueno en reflejos, pero algo me dice que Chloe fue aplastada por un piano gigante que colgaba de su techo...la broma mas vieja del libro. ''Chloe despierta y se levanta, y en eso ve su casa echa trizas. 'Chloe: '¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO A MI CASA?! 'Timmy: '''Bueeeno... ''Chloe agarra de la camiseta a Timmy 'Chloe: '¡No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?!, ¡¿que le dire a mi papá cuando encuentre la casa toda echa un desastre?, sin duda me mataraaaaaaaaaaaa! Entonces llega el Sr. Carmichael en su helicoptero y al salir, se acerca a los 3. 'Clark: '¡Por dios Chloe!, ¿¡que le paso a la casa!? 'Chloe: '''Bueeeno... ''Clark agarra de la playera a Chloe 'Clark: '¡No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?!, ¡¿que le dire a tu mamá cuando encuentre la casa echa un desastre, considerando que esta en un viaje a Cancun con todo pagado?! 'Timmy: '¿Su esposa esta de viaje en Cancun? 'Chloe y Clark (molestos): '''Sí '''Timmy: '''Okey, solo preguntaba ''Clark saca una red de mariposas 'Clark: '''Quien sea que haya sido el tonto que destruyo mi casa en pedazitos, ¡LO MATAREEEEEEEEEEE! ''Clark se va en su helicoptero a la ciudad. Volvemos con los 3 y Chloe se lamenta. 'Chloe: '''Bueno, supongo que tendre que buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, no te molestes en pedirle a Cosmo y Wanda que reconstruyan la casa, yo paso ''Chloe se va triste del vecindario, dejando a Timmy preocupado. 'Timmy: '''Sparky, algo no me huele bien '''Sparky: '''Tienes razón, es que comi demasiada comida de perro esta mañana ''Sparky le muestra su lengua a Timmy que esta llena de mugre y Timmy se asquea 'Timmy: '¡¡Agh!!, no, me refiero a que...es imposible que la casa de Chloe haya explotado sin razón. Sparky cierra su boca 'Timmy: '''Creo que alguien la exploto a proposito '''Sparky: '''No me mires a mi, Chloe me agrada '''Timmy: '''Sparky, en ningun momento te estaba culpando '''Sparky: '''Eso dicen todos, pero aun asi Chloe me cae bien '''Timmy: '''A mi también, y a Cosmo y Wanda igual, y a toda la gente de Dimmsdale hasta mi papá la aman. '''Sr. Turner (voz): '¡Wuuuuju, hurra por Chloe!, me enseño un truco que me hara ganar a Dinkelberg en el Twister Wisker. 'Timmy: '''Pero entonces, si todos amamos a Chloe, eso quiere decir que la única persona que haya podido explotar la casa de Chloe, debio ser... ''Entonces se ve que Poof sale de los escombros de la casa de Chloe y al mirar a ambos lados, se retira. 'Timmy y Sparky: '¡¡Poof!! 'Timmy: '''Sparky...hay un bebe malo al que tenemos que atrapar ''Timmy se pone lentes negros, decidido. Mas tarde, Poof esta volando por la calle con la mirada enojada y con una sonrisa malvada, y en eso se ve que Crocker lo atrapa en su red. 'Crocker: '¡Jajaja!, al fin, atrape a un ¡HADAAAA! 'Poof: '''Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja...Denzel, Denzel, Denzel '''Crocker: '''Uh, sabe mi nombre, tal vez sepa que mi mami me mantiene desde que era un niño '''Poof: '''No puede atrapar a un hada flotante, si no tiene el mejor equipo caza-padrinos, porque, ¿en serio?, ¿una red?, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. ''Crocker queda serio y en eso libera a Poof 'Crocker: '''Tienes razón bebe hada flotante, tengo que construir un equipo caza-padrinos moderno...o tal vez lo compre en la tienda de armatostes de Dimmsdale. ''Crocker se va corriendo y Poof sonrie malvadamente y se va. Entonces Timmy y Sparky salen de los arbustos en que estaban ocultos, con Timmy llevando aun los lentes negros. 'Timmy: '''Bueno Sparky, parece que Poof esta planeando hacer algo muy malvado...pronto '''Sparky: '''Oye, me prestas los lentes, es que quiero verme cool con ellos '''Timmy: '''No Sparky, estos lentes son solo para personas serias, ¿eres una persona seria? ''Sparky se pone en posición de sargento 'Timmy: '''Tomare eso como un si ''Timmy se saca los lentes y se los da a Sparky y el se los pone. 'Sparky: '''Es hora de ponernos serios ''La camara se azoma a la cara de Sparky, con los lentes, mientras se escucha música rockera 'Sparky: '''Deberiamos seguir a Poof, tal vez va a la playa ''Mientras tanto, en casa de Timmy, se ve su habitación, donde no hay nadie, y en eso se escucha la voz del Sr. Turner. 'Sr. Turner (voz): '''Ohhhhh, Dinkelberg, no te hagas el listo, estoy seguro que puedo completar este patron del juego, amor, ponte la mejor ropa de marca, que necesitamos a una damicela en este patron. ''Entonces se escucha un POOF en la pecera y en eso aparece Wanda fuera de la pecera, en pijama, con los ojos rojos, y toda sucia. 'Wanda: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ya me hartaron con ese juego del Twister Wisker, me desare de esta visita inmediatamente. Mientras Wanda habla, eleva su varita y esta brilla, pero en ese momento, sale Cosmo de su pecera. 'Cosmo: '''Wanda, no puedes hacer eso, estan en el punto clave del Twister Wisker, solo 2 pies y 3 manos pueden pisar esos circulos de colores. '''Wanda: '¿No tienes algo mas que hacer Cosmo? La varita de Wanda sigue brillando y Cosmo en eso agarra a Wanda de su pijama 'Cosmo: '¡Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, Jorgen nos pidio que fueramos a distintos lugares del multiverso, que tienen pinta de parecer paises del mundo, y si no vamos a todos los correspondientes para verificar si no hay ninguna amenaza cerca, SERA NUESTRO FIN COMO PADRINOS! Mientras Cosmo esta hablando, su cara se pone morada, lo que hace que al final caiga, exhausto. 'Wanda: '''Cosmo, ¿de donde sacas esas tonterías? '''Cosmo: '''Preguntale al hado supremo que me lo encargo ''Entonces aparece Jorgen con una explosión 'Jorgen: '''Eso es mentira Cosmo, yo no te encarge esa tarea de ir a lugares del multiverso que tienen pintas de ser paises del mundo, para que los revisaras todos y averiguar si no hay una amenaza cerca, lo que permitiria que siguieras con tu labor de ser padrino mágico de Timmy Turner. ''Mientras Jorgen habla, su cara se pone morada, haciendo que caiga, exhausto. 'Cosmo: '''Jorgen, Jorgen, Jorgen '''Jorgen: '''Lo se, esa tarea es real, pero no te la encarge a ti, se la encarge a Binky '''Cosmo: '''No, iba a decir que siempre digo Jorgen, Jorgen, Jorgen, antes de escaparme con Wanda a esos lugares sin que te des cuenta. ''Cosmo agarra a Wanda y se va con su varita, de la habitación de Timmy, lo que hace que Jorgen se enfade. 'Jorgen: '¡COSMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! La camara se aleja hasta la vista panoramica de la casa de Timmy. 'Jorgen (voz): '''Uh, espera, ¿estan jugando Twister Wisker haya abajo?, oh, quiero hacer ese patrón del juego que se completa con ropa de marca. ''Mientras tanto, en la playa, Chloe llega a la misma. 'Chloe: '''Bueno, tal vez estando en la playa pueda olvidar mis penas, ya que despues de todo, soy la mejor surfista que haya existido en el mundo. ''Chloe saca su tabla de surf de la arena, y al hacer varias poses de surfista, termina con una pose de victoria, mientras varios habitantes la celebran. 'Personas de la Playa: '¡CHLOE, CHLOE, CHLOE, CHLOE! Chloe entonces se asombra y se ve a Pepe Veráz en medio del mar, en donde estan surfeando varios surfistas. 'Pepe Veráz: '''Les habla Pepe Veráz con las últimas noticias, una competencia de surf se esta realizando en la playa de Dimmsdale y solo uno de nuestros afortunados surfistas tendra el valor de enfrenar la ola mas grande de la playa: ¡LA OLA MONSTRUO! ''En eso la ola en donde estan los surfistas se transforma en una ola gigante y monstruosa, que termina por lanzar a los surfistas al mar. Entonces Chloe mira esto decidida 'Chloe: '''Hmm, esto podria hacerme una surfista ¡ESTRELLAAAAAAAAAA! ''Chloe se pone en pose de victoria con su tabla en mano, mientras todos siguen celebrando por ella, incluyendo los surfistas. 'Todos: '¡CHLOE, CHLOE, CHLOE! Mientras todos celebran por ella, Chloe corre al mar con su tabla, y al entrar, se mete en la ola, surfeandola desicivamente. Mientras, vemos a un niño jugando en la arena, y en eso Poof aparece transformado en la pelota, lo que asusta al niño. 'Niño: '¡Ahhhhhhh!, ¿eres una pelota parlante? 'Poof: '''Oye genio, no todos podemos ser pelotas parlantes, excepto los que buscan venganza, bueno, solo sigue jugando conmigo mientras me encargo de una malvada y diabolica niña que surfea la ola monstruo. ''Poof mira enojadamente a Chloe que surfea por la Ola Monstruo, escuchandose truenos y rayos. 'Chloe: '''Cielos, el clima esta muy extraño este día, pero eso no impedira que surfee esta ola con gran tensidad ''Chloe sigue surfeando y Poof saca su sonajero que brilla 'Poof: '''Jejejejeje ''Entonces se ve que gracias a Poof, la ola termina por desaparecer, lo que hace que Chloe caiga al mar, con su tabla, y al levantarse, ve como toda la gente de la playa, la abuchea. 'Pepe Veráz: '''Les habla Pepe Veráz, demostrando que Chloe Carmichael, quien hasta hoy era la mejor surfista de Dimmsdale, no pudo combatir con la Ola Monstruo, lo que demuestra que es un fraude. '''Todos: '¡FRAUDE, FRAUDE, FRAUDE, FRAUDE! Chloe queda palida al escuchar los abucheos, lo que hace que se ponga triste y salga del mar, muy lamentada. Poof, aun convertido en pelota, se rie. 'Poof: '¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! 'Niño: '''Oye, alejate ya de mi pelota parlante, me estas asustando '''Poof: '''Ahhhhh, esta bien ''Poof usa su sonajero y se desaparece de la pelota, dejandola normal. Timmy y Sparky observan a Chloe caminando triste, sentados en la arena, con gafas de sol. 'Timmy: '''Oh no, esto es grave ''Mientras Timmy habla, se quita sus gafas de sol. 'Sparky: '''Dimelo a mi, tuvimos que ir a un restaurante de mariscos y al salir, page la cuenta con un hueso de perro, los mejores de la marca. '''Timmy: '''No, me refiero a que Poof le esta haciendo la vida miserable a Chloe, ¿quien sabe que hara ahora? '''Sparky: '''Oh vamos Timmy, Poof no puede hacer algo tan grave, solo Cosmo puede hacer algo tan grave como tirarle un gran piano a tu enemigo. ''Mientras Sparky habla, se ve que señala y Timmy se asombra al ver que mientras Chloe esta sentada en la arena, muy triste, Poof esta flotando en el cielo, y con su sonajero, hace que aparzca un piano gigante que lo mantiene flotando en el aire. 'Timmy: '¡Oh es verdad, Poof no seria capaz de hacer tal acto! 'Sparky: '''Te lo dije, solo Cosmo es capaz de lanzar un piano gigante en dirección a su enemigo, aproposito... '''Timmy y Sparky: '¿¡Donde esta!? Mientras tanto, en un mundo del multiverso, que parece ser Islandia, aparecen Cosmo y Wanda, con ella asustada y este primero sosteniendo un mapa. 'Cosmo: '''Bien, si mi memoria no me falla, este parece ser un lugar del multiverso con la pinta de parecer Islandia, lo que lo hace un lugar muy elegante y lleno de buena comida. ''Cosmo deja de sostener el mapa y pone cara de relajado 'Cosmo: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, con lo que me encanta la buena comida de Islandia, incluso cuando voy a restaurantes de mariscos sin pagar nada 'Wanda: '''Sí, excelente Cosmo, vamonos ya de aqui ''Mientras Wanda habla, agarra la varita de Cosmo y esta brilla 'Cosmo: '''No, espera Wanda, aun nos falta visitar lugares del multiverso que tienen pinta de parecer ciudades de París, Francia, y también de América. ''Mientras Cosmo habla, sostiene el mapa y mira a varios lados y entonces deja de sostener el mapa. 'Cosmo: '''Asi que deseo que vayamos a París, Francia, para ver que mas podemos conocer ''Entonces la varita de Cosmo brilla, dejando a Wanda con cara de preocupada, y ambos desaparecen de Islandia, y en eso se ve que el lugar es destruido por varios monstruos de 3 ojos. Volviendo a la playa, Timmy y Sparky observan como Poof esta por dejar caer el piano gigante encima de Chloe. 'Timmy: '''Ay no, ¡va a matarla! '''Sparky: '¡Noooooo!, he experimentado la muerte de mis antiguos dueños, pero nunca de una nueva que resulta ser una niña inocente Entonces Poof aparece enfrente de los 2. 'Poof: '¿Que hacen aqui torpes? 'Timmy: '''Detente Poof, sabemos lo que tramas, y no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya '''Poof: '''Ay por favor, les estoy haciendo un gran favor, me estoy desaciendo de la chica perfecta, la chica que lo puede todo, y la chica que no tiene ningun remordimiento al conseguir lo que quiere. '''Sparky: '''En otras palabras... '''Sparky y Poof: '''La niña perfecta '''Timmy: '¿De que lado estas Sparky? 'Sparky: '''Del lado bueno...de mi trasero ''Sparky muestra su traseo, que tiene una venda 'Poof: '''Pues llegaron tarde, pronto tirare este piano gigante encima de Chloe y como mis papás no estan, ¡NADIE PODRA DETENERME!. A proposito, ¿donde estarán? ''Mientras tanto, Cosmo y Wanda aparecen en un lugar del multiverso que parece Egipto, flotando en una alfombra voladora. Cosmo sigue sosteniendo el mapa. 'Cosmo: '''Bueno Wanda, acabamos de llegar a un lugar que tiene de pinta de parecer Egipto, y el peligro es que tiene trampas mortales. ''Entonces Wanda mira abajo varias trampas 'Cosmo: '''De las que nos salvaras, suerte ''Cosmo empuja a Wanda, haciendo que caiga en las trampas, que la terminan hiriendo gravemente. Wanda regresa a la alfombra y al usar la varita de Cosmo, desaparecen de ahi. Volviendo a la playa, Poof finalmente hace caer el piano gigante que va hacia Chloe. Ella estaba aun sentada en la arena, y en eso siente el sonido del piano cayendo. 'Chloe: '¿Que es ese sonido? Chloe mira arriba y ve que el piano esta cayendo 'Chloe: '¡No puede ser!, ¡UN PIANO GIGANTE ESTA POR CAER ENCIMA DE MI!, al menos con eso olvidare todo lo que pase este día. El piano sigue cayendo hacia Chloe, lo que hace que ella grite de horror. 'Chloe: '¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! La camara se acerca a la boca de Chloe, gritando, haciendo que la pantalla se oscuresca, hasta quedar en negro. El piano gigante sigue cayendo en dirección a Chloe y ella sigue gritando de horror. 'Chloe: '¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Timmy y Sparky miran esto horrorizados 'Timmy: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Sparky, haz algo! Sparky enojado, vuela hacia el piano gigante y al usar su cola, lanza un poder amarillo que hace que el piano vaya a otra dirección. Chloe estaba en posición fetal. 'Chloe: '''Adiós mundo cruel ''Timmy se acerca a Chloe 'Timmy: '''Tranquila Chloe, estas a salvo ''Chloe mira que el piano ya no esta y se levanta 'Chloe: '¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Chloe abraza a Timmy, lo que hace que se sonroje. Entonces se ve como el piano esta hiendo en dirección horizontal, y Poof aparece en ese momento. 'Poof: '''Porque parece como si ese piano aun no le haya caido encima a esa tona de Chloe ''Entonces Poof se sorprende por el sonido del piano y al voltear, ve que el piano esta por chocar contra el. 'Poof: '''Oh oh ''El piano choca contra Poof, haciendo que choque contra una palmera, lo que hace que tanto el piano como Poof caigan al suelo. Poof sale de los escombros del piano destrozado. 'Poof: '''Muy bien, suficiente ''Poof usa su sonajero y desaparece al instante. Entonces vemos como Timmy y Chloe se siguen abrazando felizmente y en eso aparece Poof enojado. 'Poof: '''He intentado desacerme de ti todo el día, pero no, Timmy y Sparky tenian la labor de salvarte, cuando ¡NO LO MERECIAS! ''Mientras Poof habla, Timmy y Chloe dejan de abrazarse y miran serios a Poof. En eso Sparky llega y agarra a Poof. 'Sparky: '''Oye, Chloe es solo una niña de 10 años, y lo que le hagas a ella, me lo haras a mi '''Chloe: '''No lo entiendo Poof, ¿porque me odias tanto? '''Timmy: '''Te odia porque cree que eres la nueva concentida de Cosmo, Wanda y yo, por eso queria desacerte de ti, destruyendo tu casa y te quitandote el titulo a mejor surfitsta de Dimmsdale. '''Chloe: '''Bueno, se que a veces no soy la chica perfecta, pero es injusto que haga esto. '''Poof: '¡¿Y tu que sabes de lo justo e injusto?! 'Timmy: '¡Ya basta Poof!, sera mejor que le pidas a Chloe una disculpa 'Poof: '¡NUNCA! Sparky usa su cola y lanza un poder amarillo a Poof, lo que hace que quede quemado. 'Poof: '''Esta bien, esta bien, ahhhhhhhhh ''Poof se acerca a Chloe, ya normal. 'Poof: '''Chloe...yo...yo....yo....lo rento ''Timmy choca su mano con la cabeza 'Chloe: '''Wow, ¿piensas rentar un departamento?, pues deberias consultar con Cosmo y Wanda primero, y eso que Cosmo siempre quiso vivir en una mansión de 3 pisos. '''Poof: '¡Ahhhhhhh, no, eso no era lo que tenia que decir!, Chloe, yo...lo reviento 'Chloe: '''Vaya, bueno, si vas a reventar un departamento, necesitas suficiente dinero para comprar un gran cañon, mi papá tiene uno casualmente cuando quiere estallar el laboratorio de un cientifico exportador de animales. '''Timmy: '¡Noooooo, eso no es lo que Poof tenia que decir, vamos Poof, dilo bien! 'Poof: '''Ehhh, ehhh, ehh, ehhh, bueno... ''Mientras Poof dice esto, esta sudando y Timmy y Sparky lo miran enojados y Poof mira a Chloe que sigue viendolo seriamente y es ahi cuando Poof lo suelta. 'Poof: '¡LO SIENTO! Poof cae mareado y en eso se levanta 'Poof: '''Lamento haber sido mala contigo, no quise ser malo, solo queria verte sufrir, haber si asi dejas de ser la niña perfecta '''Chloe: '''Bueno, creo que si me merecia un poco de castigo, pero me alegra que hayas aprendido tu lección, tal vez sea la concetida de Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda, pero aun asi, tu eres parte de su familia y lo acepto sin importar las consecuencias. ''Poof llora de felicidad y abraza a Chloe, que tambien lo hace, dejando a Timmy y Sparky llorando también. Entonces Poof deja de abrazar a Chloe. 'Poof: '''Vamos Timmy, pide tu deseo '''Timmy: '''Deseo que reconstruyas la casa de Chloe, y hagas que todas las personas de la playa de Dimmsdale olviden el incidente con la ola monstruo, y sigan amando a Chloe. ''Poof agita su sonajero y al brillar, la casa de Chloe se reconstruye magicamente, y al regresar Clark en su helicoptero, al observar la casa de Chloe reparada, celebra. 'Clark: '¡Si, si, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mi esposa no me matara, sobre todo porque lleve a esos animales a la selva mas exotica de Dimmsdale! Clark entra a la casa. Mientras en la playa, vemos como Pepe Veráz se acerca a Chloe. 'Pepe Veráz: '''Les habla Pepe Veráz que parece haber olvidado algo relacionado con Chloe, lo que la hacia perder su titulo de mejor surfista, lo que al parecer no es asi, puesto a que Chloe seguira siendo la mejor surfista de Dimmsdale. ''Todos se acercan a Chloe y celebran por ella 'Todos: '¡CHLOE, CHLOE, CHLOE, CHLOE! Todos se van y volvemos con los 4. 'Timmy: '''Bueno, todo se arreglo '''Sparky: '''Y por primera vez no necesitamos de la ayuda de Cosmo y Wanda para solucionar este problema, y por cierto, sigo preguntandome ¿donde estan? ''Mientras tanto, Cosmo y Wanda aparecen en otro lugar del multiverso, que resulta parecer París. 'Cosmo: '''Y finalmente llegamos a nuestro último lugar por investigar Wanda, el lugar que parece París '''Wanda: '''Basta Cosmo, me has metido en problemas todo el día, y quiero que pares de una vez, ademas este lugar ¿que va a tener a un monstruo que piense atacarnos de cerca? ''En eso se escucha el rugido de un monstruo que asombra a los 2 y al final, este aparece enfrente de Cosmo y Wanda. 'Wanda: '¡Vamonos ya! 'Cosmo: '''Ahhhhh, ni siquiera pude provar la comida que habia aqui ''Los 2 desaparecen con la varita de Cosmo, mientras el monstruo gruñe y destruye París. Mientras, en casa de los Turner, se ve la cara del Sr. Turner. 'Sr. Turner: '''Vaya, no crei que un hombre musculoso podria ser capaz de completar este patron de Twister Wisker ''La camara se aleja, mostrando al Sr. Turner y a Jorgen enredados en el juego. 'Jorgen: '''Sí, soy un genio en esto ''Entonces el Sr. Dinkelberg baja las escaleras de la casa con 100 dolares. 'Dinkelberg: '''Gracias por el dinero Turner, no crei ganar tanto por tan solo ganarte en el patron mas dificil del Twister Wisker, pero prometo darte el cambio pronto ''Dinkelberg se va de la casa, cerrando la puerta. Entonces la camara enfoca al Sr. Turner. 'Sr. Turner: '¡Dinkelbeeeeeeeeeeeeeerg! Entonces se escucha un crujido que deja al Sr. Turner adolorido. 'Sr. Turner: '¡Auhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! El circulo aparece, cerrando la pantalla, dejandola en negro. En eso aparece Poof con una motosierra, y Timmy y Sparky aparecen enojados. 'Timmy y Sparky: '¡POOF! 'Poof: '¿Que?, es solo un recuerdo del pasado Poof sonrie a la camara nerviosamente. Entonces aparece la carta de titulo del episodio, y encima de ella, la palabra FIN, acabando asi el episodio. '-Fin del Episodio-' Personajes Protagonistas *Timmy Turner *Sparky *Chloe Carmichael *Poof (debut fisico) (antagonista hasta el final) *Cosmo *Wanda Secundarios *Sr. Turner *Dinkelberg *Pepe Veráz (debut) *Jorgen Von Strangle *Personas de la playa (debut) *Clark Carmichael (debut) *Monstruos de lugares del multiverso (debut) Menores *Denzel Crocker *Dolores Diaz Crocker (mencionada) *Binky (mencionado) *Sra. Turner (mencionada) Hechos importantes *Poof conoce a Chloe Carmichael. *La madre de Chloe se encuentra de viaje. *Cosmo y Wanda van a diferentes lugares del multiverso con el fin de revisar si hay un caos o un problema, ya que si no lo hacen, dejarán de ser padrinos mágicos de Timmy. Trivia *Esta es la primera aparición fisica de Poof en la serie, dado a que en el episodio ¡Atrapemos a esas Hadas!, solo aparece en una foto al final del episodio. *Esta es la primera vez que Poof interactua con Chloe Carmichael. *Poof es el antagonista de ete episodio, dado a que arruino la vida de Chloe, destruyendo su casa y haciendo que deje de ser amada por la gente, hasta el final del episodio, cuando se disculpa con Chloe y remedia lo que provoco. *No se sabe que paso con Crocker despues de que quisiera construir un mejor equipo para cazar padrinos. *Cosmo y Wanda visitaron varios lugares del multiverso que parecian ser paises del mundo, en mando de Jorgen (aunque eso le correspondia a Binky). *La Sra. Turner solo es mencionada en el episodio. *Este es el debut de Pepe Veráz y Clark Carmichael. *Como se ve, la madre de Chloe estaba de viaje en Cancun. *Se desconoce quien era ese exportador de animales que fue detenido por Chloe. *Aunque Chloe le pidio a su padre que llevara a los animales a una selva lejos de Dimmsdale, al final se ve que los llevo a la jungla mas exotica de Dimmsdale. *Si no hubieras sido por Sparky, Chloe pudo haber muerto cuando su casa estallo o cuando el piano le cayese encima. Carta de titulo *En la carta de titulo, se puede ver la pantalla de color amarillo, con Poof y Chloe estrechando sus manos, pero esta ultima lo hace extrañada, mientras que este primero oculta una sierra por detrás, con la mirada enojada. Chistes recurrentes *Cosmo menciona el nombre de los personajes 3 veces, y estos creen lo que va a decir, pero al final dice algo distinto (con la excpeción de Poof, dado a su enojo). *Alguien agarra la camisa, playera o ropa de los personajes, al estar alterado. *El Sr. Turner juega el Twister Wisker. *Cosmo y Wanda viajan por distintos lugares del multiverso. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Primera Temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000